The Promise of the Rose
by bunny133
Summary: What were the Teen Titans like before she came into the picture? How did they deal with it when Robin brings her into the tower? And how is she connected to someone who could destroy the titans from the inside out? RS
1. The Scarlet Rose

Hey guys!  
Wow, it's been awhile hasn't it! I know all of my wonderful readers are probably wondering what happened to my stories. Well, I'm gonna tell you. For some reason, when I logged on they had been deleted. I don't know if I broke a rule of something, but I was really mad-And I'm still a bit upset. And if anyone missed me, which I doubt, let's just say I took a short vacation and I missed everything about writing. I hope you all forgive me and decide to give my stories another chance! I really hope you all like this one!

**Prologue:**_ The Ruby Rose_

_

* * *

_

A young girl sat peacefully on a small swing set. She rocked back and forth gently pushing herself with the toe of her small, white sandals. Sand soiled the tips of her shoes turning their rich ivory color to a sandy tan color. She stared at the blood-red colored rose in her hand. It was beautiful. Its peddles gently curved and just bloomed. They were a soft as silk and the pale light of the eight o'clock sun made the peddles shine brilliantly. She traced her fingers over the long steam covered in thorns. she winced when one of the razor-sharp thorns cut her skin. She brought her tan hand away from the green steam and watched with her eyes wide as she watched a trail of crimson run from the pad of her finger to her wrist.

"Here, let me help you."  
The twelve-year-old girl gasped and looked up. Tears welled in her eyes from the prick to her finger. A mysterious boy about a year older than her stood by her swing and held out a white object. She furrowed her eyebrows and backed away. She shook her head and stood to leave.  
"Wait," The boy said grabbing her wrist gently. "I won't hurt you. I want to help." He smiled and she looked from her sandals to him.  
There was a moment of silence and the only sounds in the dusking sky were the young girl's sniffles and the wind the blew her ruby hair into the wind.  
"N-no. I s-should not be here," She stammered, trying to free her wrist from his grasp. "Please," She looked into his crystal-blue eyes pleadingly. "I must leave!" She exclaimed.  
"It's no big deal." He said, letting go of her wrist, but keeping her in place with his azure gaze." This is a public park, you can stay as long as you want." He smiled and she smiled shyly. "That is, unless your parents want you home by a certain time."  
Her jade-green eyes hardened and she looked away. Tears flooded her eyes and the blue-eyed boy frowned.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. Here," He took her hand and wiped the blood off with the napkin he held. "I can walk you home if you'd like," He continued as he wiped her finger off. Even though he was talking about taking this girl home, he couldn't help but realize that she was pretty. But that's what being thirteen did to a guy. She wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful, even if her clothes were a little...outlandish. It's not often you see a girl in a purple dress and white sandals. He wondered where she went to school. A girl like her wouldn't go unnoticed.  
"It's kind of dangerous out here at night, so maybe I should walk you home. Or you know, whatever. You could come back to my house and call your pa- He stopped himself and she pulled her hand away.  
"No. I do not wish to cause a burden." She said softly.  
"Oh, it's nothing, really. I just live over there." He said, pointing to a towering mansion in the distance. He watched her pretty eyes dance with amazement.  
"You _live _there?" She asked in amazement.  
He nodded his head. "Yeah. So, do you want to go there and call your house?" He asked, throwing the used napkin in the trash bin.

She shook her head, her ruby hair flaring in the direction her head shook. "No. It is okay. I can get home myself," She looked at her finger, then to the rose in her handand smiled. Then she looked at his blue eyes and ebony hair. He was handsome, that much was for sure, and she owed him for his kindness and concern.She handed him the rose. "I promise." She ran into the woods and never looked back.

The young teen looked at the rose and then at the blood that was trickling down his finger to the palm of his hand.He smiled in spite of himself and began to walk home, thinking of the ruby haired young girl. He wished he had found out her name so he could see her again. Somehow, though, he would see her again some day.

He didn't know how close he was to the truth.

* * *

Hey! If you're still reading this, THANK YOU! I hope you liked it and I hope you continue to read it as I write more chapters. I know, I know, it's really short, but you know, it's just a prolog. The next chapter will be longer! I promise! Anyway, please review!

Bunny.


	2. Rose Buds

Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far! Anyway, here's chapter one! I hope it's long enough, I didn't want to end it too soon, but I know how dull long chapters can get!

**Chapter one: **_Rose Buds_

_

* * *

_

"You're such a jerk!" A small, green teenager yelled. His voice was full of annoyance and slight taunting. He struggled to jump high enough to grasp his stolen treasure from the raised hand of a robotic arm.  
"Yeah, well, at least...I'm...not green!" The robotic teen teased meanly. He was considerably larger than the other teen and was using his side to his advantage.  
"Ouch," A gravel-textured voice interrupted the smaller teen's whining. "Low blow." She finished sarcastically. Her amethyst eyes never left the old, leather-bound book she was reading.

Both teens stopped their fighting to gape at the normally quiet, Gothic girl. Her orchid-colored hair framed her pale face in jagged layers. Her mature face was void of emotion and it was as if her whole being was concentrating on the book in her hands. She didn't look up and a mysterious aurora settled around her. As if sensing their eyes, she looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" She asked impatiently.

The boys shook their heads and continued their bickering. Raven shook her head empathetically and continued reading her book. She ignored the two immature teens and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Suddenly, the door to the main room opened and an ebony-haired teen walked into the room, drying his unruly hair with a red towel. Raven looked up and almost felt heat rise to her cheeks. Raven ground her teeth and tried to concentrate on her book. Even she had to admit that the teen was very good looking. Although she had never seen his eyes, she knew they had to be beautiful, and, for his mere seventeen years of age, his muscles were quite defined. He was their leader.

"What's up guys?" He asked coolly, struggling to get his red shirt over his head. The black-haired teen hopped over the back of the couch and flipped though the channels on the television. Raven smiled in spite of herself.

"Nothing much, boy wonder." Beast boy said, suddenly uninterested with his stolen item. He flipped over onto the couch next to Robin.

"Yeah, it's pretty boring around here-there's nothing to do and I'm bored stiff." Cyborg announced, searching through the small refrigerator. "I mean, not all of us can live on reading dusty books like Goth Girl over here."  
Raven shot him a look that made the mechanical hybrid stop in his tracks and whimper. For a team that depended on each other for their lives, they sure didn't act like it. "What was that?" Raven asked.  
Cyborg shrugged, smirked and closed the ivory door to the refrigerator. "I was just saying, not all of us like to waste out lives away reading depressing books waiting to die," He smirked triumphantly. "But of course that's just my opinion."  
"I'll shove your goddamned opinion up your a-  
"Come on guys!" Robin yelled, clearly annoyed. "I know you guys don't like each other-  
"No one likes robo-boy over there!" Beast boy piped in.  
"I'll show you, you little grass stain!"  
"Enough!" Robin yelled, rubbing his temples. "Will you guys stop acting like three-year-olds? We're a team, it's time we start acting like it!"

"Well, if some of us weren't such immature children, the others could do their job right." Raven said in a monotone.  
Beast boy and Cyborg were ready to jump at each other's throats, Raven was cruel and heartless, and Robin was getting ready to leave. "Guys," Robin announced, pulling a green glove over his left arm. "I'm going out for a walk, try not to kill each other while I'm gone." He pulled his other glove on and walked out the door.  
"I'm in charge while he's gone!" Cyborg and Beast boy said together.  
Raven rolled her eyes, closed her book, and walked down the dimly lit hallway to her room letting the two teens fight about something so pointless.

* * *

Robin walked down the street, looking at all the normal teenagers. They were all holding hands and hugging and acting like normal people. Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. That's when he noticed the mostly deserted park. All of the children were home eating dinner, safe with their families. The swings rocked gently with the rhythm of the gentle breeze, the slide was catching light from the setting sun and the sandbox was empty with the exception of the castles that would be destroyed the next day. In the middle of the park was a huge tree, casting eerie shadows on the lush, green grass. The huge tree's newly bloomed flowers were starting to close for the night and the emerald green leaves reflected the sun's tangerine glow. 

Robin thought the tree was magnificent and beautiful, but what had caught his attention and made him stop was what was under the tree. There, right under the beautiful tree was an equally beautiful girl. Her hair matched the most magnificent color of the sunset, her eyes were the same color as the emerald leaves of the tree, and in her hand, a white rose to match the natural beauty of her being. Ignoring the feeling of caution, Robin began to walk toward her.

She looked at the magnificent colors in the Earth sky. She fingered the ivory rose in her hands and felt a smile drift into place. Of everything she had ever seen, roses were the most intriguing. She loved them, their scent, and their texture, but mostly their meaning. Every meaning was special, but the red rose-true love- was her favorite. She only wished someone would give her a red rose one day. Like the one that masked man had given her so long ago.

"Excuse me, miss," A voice startled her back to reality and she looked up. Heat rose up her neck and across her cheeks when her eyes set upon the person the voice belonged to. Her heart fluttered in her stomach. She smiled a shy smile.  
"Y-yes?" She was surprised at the stutter in her voice. "Is there something I may assist you with?" Her hands felt clammy and a bead of sweat tricked between her shoulder blades, despite the warmth of the evening sun.  
Robin was a bit taken aback by her strange speech, but somewhat awed by her light voice. Her rouge-colored bangs covered her tangerine forehead and only highlighted her bright eyes. Only then did her realize that he had no real reason, other than boyish nature, to be talking to her. Besides, she was probably waiting for someone anyway. "Um, I...you looked lonely. I thought maybe you could use some company." He smiled his award-winning smile in hopes she wouldn't be too harsh on him. Usually, being the heir to the Wayne enterprise, girls would throw themselves at him. He still hadn't gotten over the luxury of being Bruce Wayne's apprentice, so to speak. He did realize, with much disappointment, that hitting shamelessly on any pretty girl would have to stop.  
But you know what they say:  
Old habits die hard.

"Oh!" She seemed startled and began looking around frantically. "Well, you see I-  
"I understand, you have a boyfriend you're waiting for." He smiled, though a little disappointed. Even he didn't hit on girls with boyfriends.  
A lovely crimson color tinted her face and Robin found it hard to resist the urge to reach out and touch her smooth cheek. "No! No! That is not it at all. I-I am just...surprised, that is all. Not many people would even give my presence a second thought." She shook it off with a wave over her delicate hand.  
"There're many stupid people in this town, then," Robin muttered, amazed at the comment. "Mind it I sit down?" He asked.  
She smiled and he felt lost in her extraordinary jade-green eyes. "No, of course you may sit down. I do not have an opportunity to talk to many people," She cocked her head to the side. "Most people make strange, high-pitched noises at me. It is very odd." She said. Robin found it funny that she didn't know what a whistle was but ignored it and chuckled.  
"I take it you're not from around here, then?" He asked.  
She smiled and looked embarrassed. "I am really not from anywhere." She said quietly. Her head dipped as though it was not an area she was comfortable talking about.  
Robin almost asked her if he had heard correctly. From nowhere? What was that supposed to mean. He frantically searched for something to change the topic and make this conversation a bit less awkward.

Several awkward minutes later, Robin finally smiled. "So, what's your name?" He asked.  
Her head popped up and her green eyes danced. "My name is Koriand'r!" She smiled proudly and reminded Robin of a young child.  
He couldn't place it, but there was something different about the girl sitting next him. She posed some sort of innocent air and Robin longed for. Despite the odd name, and his inability to pronounce it, Robin smiled and said, "That's a beautiful name."  
Koriand'r blushed a lovely cherry-red color and giggled at the compliment. "Than you," She smiled a cute little smile and asked, "Please, what is your name?"  
"Robin," He answered, and she cocked her head to one side. Her ruby locks fell to the side.  
"Really?" Koriand'r asked, as thought she wasn't sure of what he had said.  
"Yep, you know, the Teen Titans?"  
The redhead nodded vigorously and looked pleased. "Of course I know about the Teen Titans!" She smiled and stood up.  
Something clicked in Robin's mind when he saw the two strange marks on the girl's forehead. If her was correct, which he usually was, the magnificent girl in front of him was Tameraniean. He had visited the planet once when he was still with Batman. Now, to figure out a way to ask her that didn't sound very odd.

'Excuse me, I couldn't help noticing those weird marks on your head, are you and alien?'-not.  
'Miss, you're very hot. Are you an alien?'-NO!  
'Um...would you happen to be able to kill me with a laser beam from your hand?'-maybe not.  
"Um...Excuse me for asking, but are you-would you happen to be...you look like...maybe, are you from a planet called Tameran?" He asked, kicking himself when an odd look crossed her face. Suddenly, she broke into a grin. "Yes! I am." Her enthusiasm died and she looked around frantically and fidgeted with the rose in her hand. "Or rather, I was...I left there long ago." She smiled. "Would you like to see?" She asked, handing him the rose delicately.  
Robin wasn't sure what she meant by 'seeing', but what did he have to loose? Koriand'r drifted into the air and lit a small starbolt in her hand. She then shot it at a small patch of grass, leaving Robin with his mouth hanging open.  
"Wow," He handed her the flower and smile in approval. "You're good at that."  
She grinned and held a proud look on her face.  
"Hey!" Robin whacked himself on the head. "You don't have a place to stay, right?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Titans Tower-that's the big 'T' over there," He pointed to the bay and Koriand'r nodded. "Has plenty of spear rooms. I'm sure the guys won't mind, and I'll bet Raven wouldn't mind another girl hanging around for her to talk to." He stopped to catch his breath and then looked at her expectantly. "Of course, Raven will make you pass the 'test', so to speak, and...I mean it's all up to you."

Koriand'r considered the offer and after a few seconds, she smiled and looked at him. "If it will not be any trouble."  
"It's no trouble at all. It's just...we kind of fight bad guys and whatnot, but I'm sure that won't be a problem for you."  
She shook her head, a look of pure joy on her face.  
"Come on, then, let's get to Titan's Tower." He started to walk out of the park until he noticed Koriand'r wasn't following. He turned and called her name.  
She ran after him and handing the rose to him. "For you." She said softly.  
Robin shook his head and pushed her hand away. "No, it's yours."  
"B-but I wish for you to have it. As a Thank You." She handed it back to him and this time smiled when he took it.  
"Thank you," Robin said absently.  
A sincere look clouded in Koriand'r's Jade-green eyes. "No, thank you." She smiled as she followed him.

Maybe now she could put what had happened years before in the past. Maybe she could forget that masked man. Maybe she could have friends and do the right thing. Maybe Robin would never find out about the masked man and her past.

Maybe...

Maybe...

* * *

So, was chapter one better than the last one? I hope you liked it! It took forever to write, but it was fun, anyway if you have any suggestions, PLEASE tell me! I want to know what you liked and what you hated so, please tell me! 

Thank you!

Bunny


	3. Rose Peddles

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy that you guys like my story so far! Oh, and thank you for the ideas! I really liked the Red X one, but I already have something else planned. Sorry! I did like your idea! I think those of you who like fluff will like this chapter!  
Well, enjoy! And please review!

I'm SOOOOO sorry! I did NOT intend for it to take this long to update! I'll update sooner next time! I promise!

**Chapter two: **_Rose Peddles_

_

* * *

_

The two teens slowly made their way Titans' Tower. Truthfully, neither of them in any hurry to get there. For the time being, Robin was enjoying walking with the newfound titan and enjoying her company. Koriand'r had this unique quality that no other girl he had dated had. She was innocent, sweet, bubbly, and cheerful. But most of all, she was going to be a new titan. Robin smiled as they approached the door to his house. He looked over to the beautiful redhead standing next to him.  
"So, Are you ready to meet the gang?" Robin asked expectantly.  
"I am prepared to meet this 'gang'," She answered, offering him a huge smile as her opened the door.

With a loud swishing sound, the double doors slid open and reviled the magnificent Titans' Tower. Koriand'r Giggled and floated inside, checking over her shoulder to make sure her newfound friend was following.  
"Go ahead," Robin urged, wanting to see her reaction.  
"I-I am..." She hesitated before landing on the ground next to him. As she was about to say something, a green blur rushed past them and out the doors.  
"What the hell?" Robin exclaimed, waiting for the robotic teen to appear around the corner.  
The door behind them opened again and in a matter of seconds, Beast Boy, the green titan, was standing in front of Koriand'r, his eyes wide.  
"Whoa..." He mumbled, a smile barely forming on his face. "Can we keep her?" Beast boy asked Robin, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.  
"Beast Boy," He said, managing to keep his cool for the time being. "This is...Kor...Koria..." He looked to the redhead for help. She smiled.  
"I am Koriand'r. I am pleased to meet you."  
"Not as pleased as I am," Beast Boy said smoothly.  
Robin pushedthe bewildered girlinto theelevator without another word.

The elevator ride to the 9th story was silent. Only the beeping signaled that the ride was over. The chrome doors opened quietly and Robin was the first to step out. He looked back at Koriand'r.  
"Come on," He said gently, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Don't you want to meet the rest of my friends?"  
"I-I...perhaps this is not such a wise idea...your other friend did not seem to like me very well..." She muttered, looking at her purple boots.  
"Oh," Robin mentally kicked himself. Of course she wouldn't have know what flirting was. "He was just trying to be funny. Now come one, I want you to meet Raven and Cyborg."  
She rewarded his efforts with a shy smile, causing her jade-green eyes to dance. Robin couldn't help but smile back. He offered her his hand and she gratefully interlocked her fingers with his.

They walked into the main room without being noticed.  
Robin cleared his throat and let go of Koriand'r's hand. "Hey guys!" He announced.  
Raven looked up from her book for long enough to decide whomever this girl was, she wasn't important.  
Cyborg, on the other hand, waltzed up to her and kissed her hand. "Hey ba-  
Robin snatched her hand away, leaving Cyborg slack jawed.  
"This is...um...Kori...yes!" The nickname was easier to pronounce anyway. "Kori." The Boy Wonder's stuttering gained Raven's attention.  
"Is she staying for dinner?" Then, not waiting for Robin's reaction, said to the girl, "We're just having pizza."  
"Raven-  
"Please," Koriand'r began, cutting Robin off. She either didn't notice the name change or didn't care. "What is...pizza?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.  
Cyborg raised his human eyebrow.  
Robin smiled at her innocence.  
Beast Boy, who had just stepped out of the elevator almost tripped and fell while he was gasping.  
"Oh, please." Raven said dryly. "Don't act all innocent and sweet, we know you're just here to hang on our leader."  
Kori looked at the ground. "But I-  
"If you guys would let me finish,she is here to be a Titan. I think we could benefit from her help a lot and-  
"Spear us the act, Boy Wonder. We all know why she's here." Raven said, givingthe red-headan almost sympathetic smile.  
"Well, I think we could all benefit from having another girl around!" Beast Boy piped in.  
"Yeah, I mean, it's pretty dull around here these days," Cyborg smiled.  
"Whatever, she still needs to pass the test." Raven reminded them. Having put her book down, she was now a full part of the conversation.  
"I think she should rest before-  
"Robin's right, I mean, BB barely passed the test." Cyborg cut Robin off.  
"Hey!" The green teen scowled.  
"You can have the room down the hall, second to the left." Robin said, pointing down a lengthy hallway. "We can paint it later." He smiled and she looked around shyly.  
"Thank you,"Koriand'r said softly, beginning to walk down the hallway.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Raven took Robin by the arm. "If you think I'm babysitting that little girl you're sadly mistaking."  
"I don't expect you to," He assured her.  
"Good, because, eventually, you'll lose interest in her and she'll become another part of your routine. Something you won't think about as much with each passing day." Raven finished and walked off with her book in hand.  
"Man, Robin," Cyborg said, whistling. "You are one lucky son of a bitch!"  
"So, man, her nameis K-Kor-kory and arrrr..." Beast Boy struggled with the name.  
Robin averted his gaze as he allowed a slow smile onto his face. "Yeah, so, that went...well." He said, referring to Raven's reaction. It was really a desperate attempt to change the subject.  
"Oh, yeah." The green teen said sarcastically. "Maybe in a few years Raven will start to acknowledge her existence."  
"Man, Raven's not exactly attracted to changes like these..." Cyborg warned.  
Robin sighed and started to walk down the hallway. "I know...but I've got this feeling that this girl needs our help somehow..."

* * *

"Knock, knock." Robin called through the metal door toKoriand'r's room. He heard an 'eep!' and a crash before a red cheeked girl answered the door.  
"Are you busy?" He asked, stepping in.  
She closed the door and faced him. "No, I was...thinking." She smiled. Then added hastily, "I was also enjoying this wonderful view of the large body of water. It is truly beautiful!"  
"That's the bay." Robin corrected, simply loving the fact that she liked her room. "I'm sorry about the color," He apologized, referring to the pale green color on the walls that didn't match the round bed and small, round tables in the middle of the floor. "I guess I was never meant to be an interior designer."  
She giggled and then squinted at him. "Why is it that you call me Kori?" She asked.  
Robin rubbed his temples at his own stupidity.  
"Well, I can't pronounce your real name…and plus…nicknames are usually given to friends so...I thought 'why the hell not?'." He mentally kicked himself for explaining it in that way but chuckled when he heard her giggling.  
"Why thank you," She smiled while picking up the coffee table she had evidentially knocked down while rushing to answer the door. "What am I to call you?" She asked.  
"Robin's fine." He answered as an uncomfortable silence settled in the room.  
"So," Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you want to...um...go get some paint? You can pick out the color." He babbled on waiting for her to answer.  
She smiled and grabbed his hand. "I would love to purchase this...paint."  
"Alright then."

* * *

The two teens arrived at a department store in downtown Jump City. Robin metKoriand'r at the front of Cyborg's prototype T-car and led her into the huge building.  
"What's your favorite color?" Robin finally asked as they made their way to the home improvement center.  
She smiled at him and shrugged her slim shoulders. "I am not sure. Where I used to live, I was never given a choice."The girlanswered solemnly, her eyes averting his.  
Robin wondered why she wasn't looking at him. "Well," He turned down an aisle with a sign over top of it that read 'Interior Paints' "You can pick out any color you want."  
Her eyes lit up and she stared in wonder at the array of colors lined up on shelves.  
A few moments later, she took a step forward and picked up a light purple card containing the color and directions for mixing it.  
"This is paint?" She asked, her small eyebrows knitting in confusion.  
Robin couldn't help but smile. "No, we have to buy white paint and have a person at the counter up there," He pointed to a bored looking teenaged boy tapping a pen on a marble counter. "Mix in different colors to get the color you want."  
The redhead handing him the card in her hand and smiled. "This is the color I would like."  
Robin looked at the purple color, noticing it matched her outfit, and smiled. "Not my first choice but if you like it..." He muttered leading her up to the counter.

Robin grabbed two paint cans full of white paint and set them on the counter, handing the boy the card.  
"Wow," Said the boy, whose nametag read: 'Hi! I'm Nick, how may I help you?'. "This is one ugly, God damned color." Shaking his head, Nick began to pour blue and red and yellow paint into the two cans of white. He set them in a small machine made for mixing paints and in a few seconds, pulled out the cans, handed them to Robin and punched some numbers on the cash register.  
"Your total is $20.00, is that all?"  
The green eyes beautygiggled and Robin handed the kid a twenty. "Yeah, that's it. C'mon Kori."  
Nick smiled ather as she walked out with Robin. She waved over her shoulder to him.

"We'd better pick up some paint brushes." Robin mumbled.  
Koriand'rstayed at his side through a crowd of people. She grabbed his shoulder gently and smiled when he looked at her.  
"Thank you, Robin." She said softly.  
He smiled. "You're welcome. But you're not going to be thanking me when we're painting your room." He joked. In the back of his mind, he was wondering why she had made such a big deal out of buying paint.  
Giggling, Koriclapped her hands together;eager to paint when they got back to Titans' Tower.

* * *

"There you guys are!" Cyborg exclaimed as soon as the two teens walked through the door. "Raven's been looking for you!" He said.  
"Why?" Robin asked, carrying the two cans of paint to the elevator.  
"She thinksthe new girlshould take the test today. Don't ask me why, you know Raven." The hybrid rolled his human eye.  
"Hey there, Kori."  
"Hello new friend!" She answered, smiling at him. "I am eager to discover this test of which you all speak of."  
"No you aren't." He mumbled.  
Robin struggled when her eyes wandered over to him. "You'll do fine. I'm sure of it." He smiled.  
"I am prepared. I will take this test anytime I am required to."The alien teensaid, determination lining her voice.  
The elevator stopped at the 9th floor. As soon as the doors opened, Raven stood in front of them, her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Then let's see what you can do."  
She blushed and looked at her purple boots. "Of course."  
"I'll be out in a second." Robin called as the rest of the team began to walk towards the training room. "I'm gonna drop this stuff off in Starfire's room."

* * *

"This is how it works," Raven said, directing Koriand'r's attention to a large obstacle course. The redhead stared in awe at the huge metallic walls, red, yellow, and blue targets, and large holes in the ground.  
"I start the timer, you finish the obstacle course and if you pass the time, you go onto the mental part of the test." The hooded girl prepared to press the button.

"Ready?" She asked.  
The red-headlooked around and nodded curtly.  
A loud beep sounded andthe girl flew by Beast Boy and Cyborg as a blur.  
"How's she doing?" Robin asked, walking up next to Raven as the gothic girl pressed buttons.  
"Pretty well." Raven answered dryly.

Robin just smiled.

Small missiles fired at Starfire. She did a flip in the air and shot green beams of light at each of them. Her well-aimed bolts of light hit each of her targets with ease. She smiled in spite of herself and launched into a back flip over one of the walls blocking her way.

Just as Raven was about to press another button, Robin's communicator went off.  
"Titans! Trouble!" He barked.  
Raven shut off the course and flew off following Beast boy and Cyborg.  
"Come on, Kori!" Robin motioned for her to follow him.  
She landed next to him, a confused look on her face. "Where?" She asked.  
"Just follow me." He instructed.

* * *

So…I'm sorry about the wait! I'll try to update sooner next time! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think so far!

Bunny


End file.
